It is known to provide a mine operation such as a mine site with a monitoring station arranged to facilitate control and/or monitoring of mine equipment by mining personnel.
However, with such a monitoring station it is necessary for operators to travel to the mine operation, which can be expensive for mining operators and, moreover, the mine operations are often disposed at relatively remote locations, which is undesirable for many operators.
In addition, with the current arrangement wherein a monitoring station is provided at each mining operation, it is difficult for a mining company to holistically manage several mining operations.